


Gift

by mermaidhimechan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhimechan/pseuds/mermaidhimechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear has a surprise waiting for Mizuki when he comes home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second attempt at writing porn, I hope it's a little better than my first one! I tried really hard but I also had a lot of fun with this, I don't know I find lingerie cute （*/∇＼*）

Mizuki had known Clear to do many surprising things, such as cooking for him in nothing but an apron or having the ability to fall hundreds of feet from the roof to the ground without so much as a scratch. But he never expected to walk into his bedroom and find Clear like this….

Mizuki had a long and hard day at work, he had a few customers get drunk and rowdy and of course he was the one to break them up. This has been happening rather frequently lately and to say the least Mizuki was getting pretty tired of it. He was getting pretty sick of breaking apart drunken fights and having customers yell rude profanities at him, he wanted nothing more than to just close up shop and go home.

When he stepped into his apartment, which was right above The Black Needle, he noticed that it was a little too quiet. Clear would always welcome him home at the door on the days he didn’t join him at work. But today he wasn’t here, _did he go for a walk maybe? Maybe he already went to bed_ , Mizuki thought to himself as he stepped into their shared bedroom.

“Welcome home Mizuki-san”

The brunette looked over to the bed and to his surprise he saw Clear sitting in the middle of the bed wearing a light blue see through night gown with matching blue lacy undies.

“C-Clear? What are you wearing?”

“It’s quite cute don’t you think, Mizuki-san? I read somewhere that if your lover is feeling stressed that it sometimes helps by surprising them with a gift. I also read that men find clothing like this quite attractive so I thought I could wear it for you, as a way of giving you a gift” Clear replied with a shy smile then his expression changed to one of worry “Do you not like it?”

“What? No! I love it Clear, you look really great actually. I’m just a little surprised to come home and see you like this” Mizuki said while trying not to stare at Clear’s (large) visible bulge through the tight panties. 

“Well you have been mentioning that work has been rather hard lately and I wanted to do something to help relieve your stress” that was true these random fights and rude customers that have been showing up lately have been making Mizuki feel pretty stressed lately.

But seeing Clear like this has made Mizuki forget all of those petty things. He just wanted to focus on Clear, he strode across the room and placed himself on the bed next to his boyfriend.

Mizuki looked over at Clear, he really was very beautiful. The night gown was pretty short on him and its short length showed off his muscular yet slender pale legs. He could see the fair skin of Clear’s chest through the night gown and he let his eyes gaze towards his pink nipples then down his smooth stomach then down at his crotch. The panties he wore were a light blue to match the night gown and outlined with a white and sparkly lace. The undies were hugging themselves around Clear’s bulge which made Mizuki heat up with arousal.

“Clear, you went and bought all of this for me?” He said in a low voice bringing his face closer to Clear’s. 

“Yes Mizuki-san. I never enjoy seeing you unhappy and I wanted to do something to help you” The fair haired man blushed as Mizuki brought his face closer and pulled him in for a kiss.

The brunette parted his lips to deepen the kiss and slid his tongue into Clear’s mouth which caused the platinum blonde to let out a small gasp. He swirled his tongue around with Clear’s and sucked on it all the while.

He pulled Clear in even closer until he was almost on his lap, his right hand traced the inside of Clear’s thigh the soft flowy fabric of the night gown tickling his hand as he made his way for Clear’s ass to give it a tight squeeze. _Clear really does have an amazing and adorable ass_ , Mizuki thought to himself while giving it another squeeze.

His other hand brushed through Clear’s soft white hair to pull his head in even closer into their deep and passionate kiss. Clear entwined his tongue with Mizuki’s while grinding his crotch onto Mizuki’s thigh. 

Mizuki grabbed Clear’s ass a little tighter and sucked on his bottom lip causing the fair haired man to let out a small moan.

The fair haired man parted their kiss and looked at Mizuki with needy eyes “Mizuki-san um, may I remove your clothes?”

Mizuki nodded and let Clear unzip his jacket, remove his gloves, take off his pants and shirt, then remove his boxers to reveal his already standing erection.

Clear let out a shuddered breath, before lowering his body and bringing his face closer to Mizuki’s throbbing cock. He slowly trailed his tongue from his balls to the tip licking up the precum beading at the slit.

Mizuki’s breath hitched when Clear put his entire length into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip while using his hand to stroke the shaft. Mizuki could feel his body growing hotter and hotter with arousal, he let out a low moan as Clear swiped his tongue over the slit.

“Is this alright?” Clear asked still holding Mizuki’s stiff cock.

“It’s more than alright, Clear” Mizuki said in a husky voice before propping himself up on his elbows to look down at the platinum blonde “How about you let me do you too?”

“B-But Mizuki-san! I want tonight to be about you, you deserve it after all. I want to give you everything you want tonight”

This let off a spark in Mizuki’s mind, just hearing Clear say something like that made him want to rip off those lace panties and take him right then. But he took a deep breath to calm himself and pull himself together as much as he could.

“Alright Clear” he said with a hint of deviousness in his voice “I want you to lie down on the bed, it’s your turn now”

The white haired man looked up and his face flushed a deep pink “Mizuki-san are you sure? I wanted you to really enjoy yourself tonight…”

“Pleasuring you is something I truly enjoy, so let me do this alright, love?” Clear gasped and blushed an even darker shade at the word “love” He truly loved when Mizuki called him that.

“Alright”

Clear let go of Mizuki’s cock before giving him a kiss below his left eye, on his tattoo, then lied himself down on the bed.

Mizuki hovered over him and looked down at the beautiful sight below him. Clear’s face was flushed with arousal, his baby pink eyes were glossy and filled with anticipation, his chest was heaving up and down from his short gasping breaths. Mizuki could see his hardened nipples through the sheer material of the night gown then he looked down between his pale thighs, the small panties had grown even tighter from Clear’s stiff cock and the front of them were soaking wet with precum. Clear looked up at him with wanting eyes as Mizuki massaged the growing bulge between his thighs.

Mizuki lifted the nightgown slightly and lowered his head to Clear’s chest and began to suck on one of his hard nipples while removing his hard dick from the panties with the other. He sucked hard on Clear’s nipple while stroking his cock and smearing the dripping precum from base to tip. Clear moaned and squirmed from the stimulating pleasure, Mizuki lifted his head to give Clear a quick kiss before lowering his body and placing himself between Clear’s pale and slightly shaky thighs.

He gave his cock one last stroke before placing it in his mouth. Clear let out a whimper at the warm and wet sensation of Mizuki’s mouth over such a sensitive and intimate area. Mizuki repeated Clear’s actions from before, he swirled his tongue around the tip while stroking what his mouth couldn’t reach. Clear was almost too big to fit his whole length into Mizuki’s mouth but he managed to fit all of Clear in which made the platinum blonde let out another moan and thrust his hips forward.

The brunette licked the bitter precum that was beading at the slit and trailed his tongue down his shaft then to his balls then stopped when he got to Clear’s ass. He thrust his tongue into Clear’s hole which made the platinum blonde let out a moan which nearly sounded like a sob. He delved his tongue in deeper and swirled it around the sensitive ring of muscle before bringing up his finger to open up Clear even more.

Clear’s breathing was becoming more rapid as Mizuki would switch from one finger to two then back to his tongue. Clear’s hips were rocking with the movement of Mizuki’s fingers and tongue then let out a dissatisfied whimper when Mizuki stopped when he decided that Clear was loose enough.

“I think you’re about ready now, spread your legs for me” Mizuki said while pulling down Clear’s panties and tossing them to the floor with the pile of his forgotten clothes. (He was never this forceful but seeing Clear wearing that lingerie ignited a fire within him). Clear obliged and spread his legs and held them open with his hands gripping patiently at his thighs.

Just the sight made Mizuki shudder, he leaned over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He spread some onto Clear’s entrance then pushed his fingers inside to see if he was loose enough. The brunette spread some lube onto his own cock before positioning it at his entrance and slowly pushing himself into Clear. Clear let out a loud moan once Mizuki was all the way in. And once he was all the way in he began to thrust, Clear continued to let pleasured moans escape his lips while tightening around Mizuki’s cock.

Clear was so hot and tight inside, Mizuki didn’t think he could last any longer. He continued to thrust himself into Clear while he grabbed his dick, which was leaking precum onto his belly and nightgown, and began to stroke it rapidly. Clear moaned and rocked his hips to the gratifying feeling of Mizuki’s thrusts.

Mizuki bent over and gave Clear a sloppy but passionate kiss, as Clear wrapped his legs around Mizuki’s waist to pull him in even closer. Mizuki could tell that Clear was getting closer as his breathing grew more rapid. Mizuki was getting closer too, he quickened his movements and began to move his hips faster into Clear. And with one more rapid thrust Clear’s back arched and he came with a loud cry, the come spurting all over their stomachs and his nightgown “Ahh! Mizuki…-san!” his entire body shuddering and shaking with ecstasy. Then his body collapsed and his chest was heaving as he was coming down from the high of his hard orgasm.

It didn’t take Mizuki much longer after that before he came with a loud groan sending bolts of lightning that spread through his entire body. His dick twitched inside of Clear, filling him with his warm release. Mizuki let his body fall onto Clear’s, trying to control his breathing. He slowly pulled himself out of Clear and leaned forward to give him a soft kiss on the lips. “Thank you for the wonderful gift, love” 

Clear’s face turned an even deeper red before he gave a shy smile “You’re welcome Mizuki-san. But tonight was supposed to be about you. I wanted to make you feel good tonight”

“Clear, you did make me feel good, really good actually. And you expect me to let you do the work when I come home and see you dressed like that?”

“I suppose you’re right Mizuki-san” Clear said with a laugh “If I saw you wearing this I wouldn’t be able to resist either!” The platinum blonde sat himself up and gave Mizuki a kiss on his tear drop before pulling him in for a hug “I love you Mizuki-san.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Mizuki placed a kiss on Clear’s forehead before lying him back down and snuggling up next to him and pulling him into his embrace. “Clear you really are way too sweet to me, you did all of this just to help me feel better and I can’t thank you enough”

“B-But Mizuki-san! Making love was more than enough of a thank you! It felt wonderful for me too!” Mizuki could see Clear’s ears turning red as he said this and he hugged him even closer. He couldn’t wait to see what Clear’s next surprise was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright, if there's anything that I can fix please tell me! I'm open to constructive criticism ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡


End file.
